IMUS Productions Inc. (Philippines)
1st Logo (1973 - 1984) bandicam 2017-01-19 17-57-39-428.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 11-34-39-091.jpg Logo: On a white background, we see the red text "IMUS" on a circle which has a royal crown on the top. Two tigers are holding the crowned circle, one in the left and the other in the right and below it are film settings, with a ribbon that says, "PRODUCTIONS INC." And the text which reads "CAVITE, PHILIPPINES" in the bottom. Sometimes the film settings doesn't appear. Variants: the logo is inexcuasable on some films. FX/SFX: None, it's a still logo... Variants Cheesy Factor: ...but the quality that the film has is inexcusable. Also, the logo's design is a bit off. At least the Kapitan Inggo: Kumakain Ng Bala logo has more acuracy. Variant: * One has good quality. * One has bad quality. * One has Green Hue. Music/Sounds: A fanfare. Availability: Extremley rare. Seen on their films of their time, such as Mayor Gulapa of Maragondon Cavite and Kaptain Inggo: Kumakain Ng Bala. Scare Factor: None to low, depends on how you feel on the big text that it has, the film settings and the tigers, but it's one of the most harmless Filipino logos. 2nd logo (1977) Logo: On a green-shadowed background, we see the same logo from before, but with some lights covering it, and the full logo is hand-drawn with no color, on a blue circle. There's a red line over a text, which displays "'''IMUS '''PRODUCTIONS, INC." , and from which appears on the bottom, "SUPERBLY PRESENTS", on an quite understandable font. FX/SFX: It's a still logo, so it's none. Cheesy Factor: The whole thing looks like a card cover. The circle would add some transparent matters to the logo, and there's no need to add a red line over the text! Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film. Availability: The only film this logo has spotted was on Bianong Bulag. Scare Factor: None, it's more boring than the first logo below and too cheesy for it. 3rd Logo (1984-1989) Logo: On a blue background, we see a circle zooming in to us. When it stops, A tiger jumps over the circle, and then we see the other tiger which jumps too. Then the tigers return to the circle and roar, moving it's head. When the tigers roar, the blue text "IMUS" appears zooming on the circle. The circle then flashes and turns white, except for it's circumference (which was actually the circle). The tigers then hold the circle, and a royal crown with massive amount of trails zooms in rapidly from the circle. Actually, it flashes too. The ribbon, which says "PRODUCTIONS INC, on white zooms in too, but more rapidly. The text "SUPERBLY PRESENTS", pops and flashes out when the ribbon finishes zooming. We then fade to black. FX/SFX: Everything on this logo, the jumping and the flashing, every detail is in this logo. Great animation.... Cheesy Factor: .....but there's only one problem, The logo is quite decent for Filipino standards, the only drawback is the missing fade-in effect when the "IMUS" text zooms in. Music/Sounds: The sounds of the tigers, an happy-sounding fanfare, along with whooshes, zaps and crashes, all done with a synth, when the text "IMUS" and the crown and the ribbon appear zapping. When the fanfare ends, an bombastic zap is heard. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Low to medium. This logo has quite decent animation, but the logo is pretty frightening, due to the sounds of the tigers for those who are scared of tigers, and the excessive amount of zaps and whooshes made with a synth, not to mention that bombastic synth that comes in the end! Also, it can be lower for those who used to it. However, it escalates with the next logo. 4th logo (2002-2006) Logo: On a psychedelic space background, we see a star (explosion), which has a sunburst-like effect on it when it's finally seen. A golden circle zooms to us rapidly and explodes to the screen, causing it for a cerulean sun-like thing sparkling zooming out to us. The text "IMUS" zooms too with it, along with the crown and the two tigers holding it, also the ribbon, which was empty, until the text "PRODUCTIONS, INC." appeared in black, and then six stars appear zooming out too, and then doing a flip to travel through the crown. Once the whole logo is done, the logo then flashes and shines at the same time, and the sun-like thing becomes massive when it shines, and then we cut to the original logo from before. FX/SFX: The golden circle zooming rapidly at us, the zoom-out/formation of the logo itself, the sun-like thing zooming up too, the stars directing to the crown, all in fine CGI for the time. Cheesy Factor: The golden circle is too unnecessary to zoom in at us, just like the Viacom V of Doom. Music/Sounds: An explosion, then a '''very loud '''zap, which transmits into a dramatic quiet fanfare, with flashing sounds and loud sounds of the stars (whooshes). The fanfare then ends. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The golden circle zooming at us,which is completely unnecessary, will definely startle audiences that do not like things being zoomed at them into the screen, as it is too fast and sudden, but the fact that the fanfare is too quiet and the effects too loud for the logo, which didn't make a good combination, would scare you the first time you see it, but it make the logo tamer for the music however. Many would not expect the golden circle. 5th logo (2007-Present) GW430Rises.png Logo:TBA FX/SFX:All in CGI animation Cheesy Factor:It is in black and white. Music sounds:Opening theme of an film Music/Sound Variant: Resiklo has the dark fanfare with eerie sound is heard. Availability: Current. Can be seen at Si Agimat si Enteng Kabisote at si ako and other films at the time. Scare factor:None to Low.This is tamer than the previous logo. Category:Philippines Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1973 Category:Low to medium logos Category:Medium to High logos